Octesian
Lord Octesian was one of the Seven Lost Lords and a Telmarine Lord who opposed the usurper Miraz. These lords did not fear the oceans or forests, unlike most telmarines, and were among the few who respected the legends of Old Narnia, or Narnia before the invasion from Telmar. Biography Octesian and six other lords were sent to "explore the seas beyond the Lone Islands" by Miraz, who did this in an attempt to be rid of them. Lord Octesian is presumed to have died on Dragon Island, for this is where his Lord's bracelet was found, along with his assets and treasures. When the Dawn Treader disembarked on Dragon Island, Eustace Scrubb explored the land (so that he could avoid doing any work). During his exploration, he saw a dragon dying and a load of treasure, including the bracelet of Lord Octesian himself. Because of this, it is unknown whether Octesian was killed by that dragon, or if he was actually turned into that dragon himself, unable to resist the temptation to steal the island's great treasure (the same temptation that later turned Eustace into a dragon). If the latter assumption was true, then Lord Octesian died as a dragon, and shortly afterwards was eaten by the dragon version of Eustace. Arm Ring As he belonged to a great Telmarine House, Octesian wore an arm-ring bracelet with the crest of his family engraved on it (a hammer under a star). After it was found, everyone had to assume that he was dead, so the bracelet was hung upon the cliff of the bay of Dragon Island, with the following inscription engraved upon the cliff: - DRAGON ISLAND DISCOVERED BY CASPIAN X, KING OF NARNIA, ETC. IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF HIS REIGN. HERE, AS WE SUPPOSE, THE LORD OCTESIAN, HAD HIS DEATH. Adaptations thumb|250px|Eustace finds Octesian's remains, and steals his arm-ring.In the 2010 film version, Lord Octesian had fled to the Lone Islands to escape Miraz, along with his 6 fellow Lords. Once there, they learned of the Green Mist that was abducting people. They all swore a pact to find the source of the Mist, and destroy it. Octesian made it as far as Dragon Island, which in the film was also Deathwater Island, where he and Lord Restimar died. Eventually, his remains were found by Eustace who had been exploring the island, and who then stole his arm-ring, which in turn cursed him into a dragon. Eustace was the only dragon on the island, and Octesian's human bones had been found, so he had definitely not been turned into a dragon. Though whether he had been killed by another dragon that used to live there, or simply died from thirst/hunger, is unknown. Trivia * In the book, Eustace couldn't remove the bracelet off his wrist, and which caused him great pain, but in the film Lucy was able to pull it off him. fr:Octesian Category: Characters Category:Telmarines Category: The Seven Telmarine Lords Category: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Nobility Category:Male characters